


Moon Dance

by OpenPage



Series: Whispers from my Soul [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/pseuds/OpenPage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: This is an original poem that is the property of the author. The photograph depicted with this work is the property of the author. Unauthorised reproduction of either the poem or photograph is strictly prohibited without the consent of the author.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/38799110855/in/dateposted-public/">
    <img/>
  </a>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Moon Dance

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: This is an original poem that is the property of the author. The photograph depicted with this work is the property of the author. Unauthorised reproduction of either the poem or photograph is strictly prohibited without the consent of the author.**
> 
> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/38799110855/in/dateposted-public/)

A twig snaps; a fox’s desperate scream splits the still night air,  
Whilst the moon plays hide and seek, dancing from behind a curtain of leaves.  
Tiny feet scurry through the undergrowth, sniffing, digging, playing.  
The forest is alive with nature, all creatures, great and small.  
This is their world and for the most part, we are unaware.  



End file.
